The Phenex of Yokai Academy
by Skylinemaster
Summary: 15 year old Riser Phenex, forced into Yokai Academy due to his family, has to deal with Yokai that want to kill him just to make a name for themselves. Can he survive? Of course he can, fighting monstrels, the PSC, and anything else in his way isn't big deal for him. Watch the arrogant and cocky Riser Phenex, burn and incinerate everything on his path through Yokai Academy.
1. Prologue

**Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another DxD/Rosario+Vampire crossover. I like the two series and think that many aspects of the shows could be crossed over, so here is my second DxD/Rosario crossover. **

****The setting of this fanfic takes place years before the events of Highschool DxD, so don't expect to see Issei or any other DxD characters to appear often, if at all. This fanfic will include more of the Rosario Vampire universe characters.****

**Like always, I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Rosario+Vampire. **

**Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>(1 week ago, Yokai Academy)<strong>

Scribbling furiously on a piece of paper in the darkness of his office is Tenmei Mikogami, headmaster of Yokai Academy.

"Done." He said, placing his pen down and reading over the contents of his letter. He just finished reading his own letter, and placed the finishing touch on the bottom of the letter, his signature.

"You finished?" His friend said after lighting a cigar in the corner of his office. Mikogami turned at looked at his friend, the driver of the bus that takes new students from various places in the human world to Yokai Academy, and smiled at him.

"Yes." Mikogami said, gesturing to his friend after placing the letter in a plain white envelope. Mikogami then created a small magical circle in the palm of his hand, illuminating the darkness of the office. The circle swirled around before it was placed it over the letter. The letter glowed a bright red, before fading into the darkness of the room.

"Is it really necessary to place a seal on the letter?" The bus driver asked his good friend and boss.

"Of course it is, the contents of this letter must not be made public. If the Devils knew what was going on, some of their nobles would revolt." Mikogami stated as he handed the letter to the bus driver.

"Those Devils rather are vain." The bus driver said as he examined the envelope in his hand.

"Alright, go to the address I mentioned before. It is school in the human world, run by my old friend Lord Gremory. When I spoke to him of my idea, he seemed rather receptive to it. He said he would give it to his son, and his son would contact me directly." Mikogami said to his friend, who simply nodded.

"I am off now." The bus driver said, bowing before leaving the room.

"I hope you are committed to peace as much as I am, Lucifer." Mikogami said as his power flared.

**(4 days ago, Kuoh Academy)**

"Another year is almost here." Lord Gremory muttered to himself with a chuckle in his office. Lord Gremory has his feet on his ivory desk, his black shoes in front of his view.

As an administrator of Kuoh Academy, Lord Gremory often toyed with the idea of making Kuoh into co-ed school sometime in the future for his daughter Rias. Lord Gremory knows that his daughter doesn't want to be away from her peerage, so he is going to bring up the idea to his friend, fellow Devil and fellow administrator, Lord Sitri.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in." Lord Gremory said, snapping out of his thoughts.

A tall, young woman with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a black business suit, opened the door and bowed to Lord Gremory.

"Gremory-dono, a letter has arrived for you." The young woman, Lord Gremory's third pawn, said briefly as she placed a letter on his ivory desk.

"I see." Lord Gremory said as he placed his right hand on the letter and felt the seal on it. Lord Gremory concentrated and focused his magic on the envelope, easily destroying breaking the seal, allowing him to open the envelope. Lord Gremory then took the letter out of the envelope, and scanned over its contents as his Pawn took the envelope and threw it in a nearby trash can.

"Lillian, contact my son." Lord Gremory said to his Pawn.

**(Yesterday, Lilith in the Underworld)**

"A cultural exchange program?" Ajuka and Serafall shouted in unison, both in disbelief over what they just heard come out from Sirzechs' mouth.

"Yes, that is what my father talked to me about." Sirzechs said, recovering from their initial outburst of shock.

"And this is from Tenmei Mikogami? One of the Yokai Dark Lords?" Ajuka said with a lift of his eyebrows.

"Yes. What do you make of the offer?" Sirzechs asked his fellow Satans.

"Sounds legitimate. Mikogami has made Yokai Academy a place to help Yokai youth assimilate into the human world. He might be trying to expand their world into ours." Ajuka said before looking at Serafall.

"I agree with Juka-chan, Miko-chan has been serious when talking about peace between humans and Yokai. Maybe he is trying to foster understanding between us and them." Serafall said as Sirzechs looked at her.

"I agree with all of you. This might be a good opportunity for us if we can get a major Yokai faction on our side." Sirzechs said, thinking about the advantages that the Yokai can bring to the Devils side.

"I feel you two should meet with him. Figure out his intentions." Ajuka said as Serafall nodded in agreement.

"We will." Serafall said after locking eyes with Sirzechs.

"Any ideas for potential participants?" Ajuka said, noting the requirement in age to attend Yokai Academy's high school branch.

"Yes, one from the Phenex clan. To get them to comply, pressure the Phenex family. If they don't comply, notify all the heads of the clans about the program." Sirzechs said, hoping that a certain Phenex member would get killed in Yokai Academy, and thus the marriage with Sirzech's "Ria-tan" would be dissolved.

"Alright Sirzechs." Ajuka said, looking at his friend and fellow Super Devil with blank eyes, knowing fully of what he hopes will happen to the Phenex member in question.

"We should be leaving now." Serafall said as she tugged on Sirzech's suit sleeve.

"Indeed." Sirzechs said, creating a magic circle bound for Yokai Academy.

**(Later that same day, Yokai Academy)**

"So those are your intentions?" Serafall said as she looked at Mikogami's glowing yellow eyes. Sirzechs and Serafall are currently sitting In Tenmei Mikogami's office in Yokai Academy. A rather dark room only lit by a candle, the only other sources of light were Tenmei's eyes, Sirzechs' bright red hair, and Serafall's brightly colored magical girl outfit. The two Satans are currently talking over the exchange program with the Kishin Dark lord.

"Indeed. I simply want a new error of peace between Yokai and various beings. I am actually trying to acquire peace, unlike you." Mikogami said with a chuckle as a vein throbbed in Serafall's head at the jab to her not being about to bring a peace treaty with the Angels and Fallen Angels.

"Anyway, let's get back to discussing the program." Sirzechs said, trying to bring Serafall's anger down.

"Alright, do you have in mind of which Devil you want to send here?" Mikogami said as he folded his hands on the table.

"Yes. I have someone discussing this program with his parents, and they said they will respond to me within two days." Sirzechs said, hoping that Ajuka was persuasive enough with Lady and Lord Phenex.

"What about you?" Serafall asked Mikogami.

"Yes, I have talked to and confirmed their participation in this program. I am sending a 16 year old werewolf." Mikogami said as he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a folder. He slid the folder across the table and Sirzechs looked at it.

"Ginei Morioka, age 16, species Werewolf." Sirzechs said before putting the folder down.

"Any reason why you chose him?" Serafall asked, narrowing her eyes at Mikogami.

"To be honest, no. I just put the names of all the students I wanted to participate in this program into a hat and picked at random." Mikogami said as Sirzechs sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, I assure you that Mister Morioka is a respectable candidate for this exchange program." Mikogami said with a smile.

"Alright, we trust you. I suppose that we will wait to see if our candidate accepts before replying back to you." Sirzechs said as he stood up.

**(Meanwhile, Phenex estate in the Underworld)**

"A Devil-Yokai exchange program?!" Lady Phenex said, stunned at the proposition of this, her left hand covering her mouth in shock. Sitting next to her is her husband, Rudger Phenex, current head of the Phenex clan, and sitting across from her, with his legs crossed and sipping a cup of tea is Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Great Satans. The two Phenexs are currently discussing the program, and the possibility of their third son, Riser, being a participant.

"Indeed. The originator of this idea is the Headmaster of Yokai Academy, the school that helps various Yokai assimilate into human society." Ajuka said after putting his cup of tea down.

"And why did you come to us to be participants in this exchange program? Surely there are other noble clans that are rather willing to send a child to the school of monsters instead of the Royal Devil High School in Lilith." Lord Phenex asked the Satan sitting across from him.

"It was simply an idea floating around by my fellow Satans and I. Frankly, we don't want word of this to leak out. Most war-minded relics of the War would jump at the chance to tear this agreement apart before it started. You were always the most sensible and loyal to us after the War, so we thought you might like this opportunity." Ajuka said to the nodding Lord Phenex, who remembered the days of the Great War and Satan Civil War.

"Indeed, it would be troubling for the certain heads of the families to hear about its existence." Lady Phenex spoke up, thinking about the war-minded Glasya-Labolas and Zepor clans.

"That is why I need for you to tell me your decision relatively soon and to keep this quiet for the time being." Ajuka said as he took another sip from his ornate glass tea cup.

"May my wife and I have a moment to discuss this?" Lord Phenex said as Ajuka nodded. Ajuka put his tea cup down and left the room, closing the ornate, pearl doors behind him on the way out.

"So, what do you think?" Lady Phenex asked her husband and current head of the Phenex clan.

"Seems fairly interesting. It would be in Riser's best interest to go to Yokai Academy. Gives him a chance to tame his pride, should he meet any powerful Yokai." Lord Phenex said, thinking about all the times his son has boasted about his Phenex immortality to his friends at the Royal Devil Middle School Academy in Lilith. Hm, he really needs to get new friends for his son.

"Agreed. His head is getting too big right now, especially since his powers aren't near Ruval's when Ruval was his age." Lady Phenex said in agreement with her husband.

"Also, he might get some strong members of his peerage there. It sure beats the idea of using his Evil pieces for a harem." Lord Phenex said disgustedly. Lord Phenex didn't understand his son's obsession with creating a harem as Lord Phenex never had any of those thoughts when he got his Evil Piece set.

"I complete agree with you dear. It isn't healthy for a boy his age to be thinking like that so soon." Lady Phenex said worriedly.

"Agreed. Let's tell him our answer." Lord Phenex said as he called for Ajuka to come back into the room.

"Have you made your decision?" Ajuka calmly asked.

"Yes." Lord and Lady Phenex shouted in unison.

"Great." Ajuka said with a smile.

'Sirzechs will be happy.' Ajuka thought as he shook hands with Lord Phenex.

**(Today, Phenex estate in the Underworld)**

"Open it darling." Lady Phenex said to her husband, who has a wrapped box in his hands. The two are currently in the living room of their massive estate, talking with each other about the box they just received. The box was given to them by Ajuka Beelzebub, who personally delivered it to them with a note reading, _Uniform and regulations of Yokai Academy_.

"Let's give it to Riser now." Lady Phenex said with a smile as she walked out of the room. Lord Phenex followed her, as did two Phenex clan maids who held up Lady Phenex's extremely long gown to prevent her from tripping. The four Devils made their way past the Phenex estate's winding hallways and through the lovely central garden to reach Riser's room on the other side of the estate.

It took ten minutes to walk from the living room to Riser's room, and the four Devils are finally in front of his room. Lord Phenex gave the box to one of the maids before standing in front of the massive doors leading to Riser's room.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Ugh, what?! I'm busy!" Riser shouted out from inside his bedroom.

"Son, it is your father. Your mother and I are coming in." Lord Phenex said with authority. Lord Phenex shoved the doors open and saw his third son with his hands on his Queen, Yubelluna's breasts.

Lord Phenex stared at his son blankly as Riser fumbled out of bed to greet his father. Lord Phenex is used to this behavior by his third son, but his wife still isn't, so she is shocked at what she sees.

"Good morning father, mother." Riser said as he straightened out his red pajama top in the presence of his father.

"Son, we have big news for you." Lady Phenex said to her son as Yubelluna stood up straight to show respect to Lord and Lady Phenex.

"Give him the box." Lord Phenex ordered as the maid gave Riser the box with the Yokai Academy uniform inside of it. Riser took the box and shot a confused look at his father.

"Open it." Lord Phenex said as Riser did. Riser opened the box and looked bewildered when he saw the Yokai Academy uniform inside of it.

"Son, you're going to Yokai Academy!" Lord Phenex exclaimed proudly.

"….." Riser said as he let the information seep in. After a few seconds, the information seeped into Riser's mind, and then he realizes just what his father means.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic. Please read, follow, favorite, and review this.<strong>

**This is a fanfiction that I plan on working on after I complete my Fallen Angel of Yokai Academy, so updates will be sporadic, but if I get enough reviews and feedback, that could very well change.**

**See you next time**

**Skylinemaster out-**


	2. Arriving at Yokai Academy

**Hello there, Skylinemaster here with the second installment of the Phenex of Yokai**

"Speech"

* * *

><p><strong>(Riser's Pov)<strong>

"Son, you're going to Yokai Academy!" My father said.

I took a moment to process what my father said. I'm going to Yokai Academy. Ah, that won't be so bad….

…..Wait. What?!

"What?!" I shouted out.

That is impossible! I thought for sure that I would be going to the Royal Academy for Devils in Lilith, not some second-rate academy for monsters.

"Son, you are going to go to Yokai Academy as a cross-species cultural exchange program." My mother said proudly.

Ha! That is funny. Us Devils having anything in common with the Yokai. Don't make me laugh.

I started to laugh, dropping the box in the process. Okay, they got me good! What a nice joke.

I stopped laughing after my father cleared his throat, a serious look hanging on his face.

"Wait. You're being serious about this?!"

"Yes Riser. It is time you got out of the confides of this manor." My father said back to me in a serious voice.

This is so unfair! I should be able to go to the Royal Academy where all the other nobles are going to.

"But father! I have to go be with non-Devils! Weaklings!"

Come on father! You know that your son shouldn't have to go school with lesser beings.

"Son, when will you learn that our Phenex regeneration isn't absolute?" He shot back in an annoyed tone.

What? What did I do that pushed him to this decision?

"Father, whatever I did. I apologize."

"Riser, you aren't getting out of this one that easily."

My father said back in a stern voice.

Mother, help me!

"Mother, are you just going to let this happen?!"

"Riser, your father and I made this decision together. We feel it is in your best interest to experience the Yokai world. Get outside and see Yokai beside the ones you see in Peerages or in books that tutors bring you." My mother said to me very slowly.

Thanks mother for being useless!

"So, I have to go to this academy, and wear that?!" I said, pointing at the hideous uniform that was inside the box they gave to me. What's wrong with this blazer and dress shirt?

"Son, you have to learn that being a Phenex member does not exempt you from rules." He said back.

What are you talking about? Of course being part of the Phenex family exempts me from society's rules! Rules don't apply to Riser Phenex. I'm me!

"But still! Look how hideous it is!" I said, lifting out of the box. Its green color makes me want to vomit.

"Son! Enough. End of discussion, you are going to Yokai Academy and that is final!" My father shouted, storming out of my room and slamming the door on the way out.

"Please just accept, Riser. Don't make your father any angrier." My mother said, gently opening the door and closing it on her way out.

Shit! Today has been a total waste. First they interrupted my day with this stupid news. I was in the middle of fondling Yubelluna when they barged in. And now this, alright Riser, think.

I fell back onto my bed, my face staring at the ceiling.

"Riser-sama….." Yubelluna said.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I snapped at Yubelluna.

Shit, that wasn't the best way to talk.

"Yubelluna, I'm sorry. Just please don't talk to me now. I have to think about this." I said to Yubelluna, who remained silent.

Hm, what are the benefits of this, Yokai school?

A wonderful thought crept into my head.

Why didn't I think of this earlier?!

I smiled as I rose out of bed, and I stared at Yubelluna, smiling as I thought about what to say.

"Yubelluna, start packing, we're going to Yokai Academy."

I said as I thought about all the possible Yokai girls I can get for my harem peerage.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

"This uniform is so stuffy." I said to Yubelluna as we rode the bus to Yokai Academy for some strange reason.

Why couldn't I just use a magical circle to get there? That would have been so much faster than having to ride in a bus with a sketchy person driving.

"I think it looks great on you, Riser-sama." Yubelluna said as her right hand was on my left thigh.

"Yeah, I know it looks good on me. Everything looks good on me."

We just got into a tunnel after an hour on this bus.

I loosened my tie as we made it to the other side. Ah, that felt so much better. I honestly don't know why my mother tied it so tightly before I went on the bus.

Anyway, the bus rolled to a stop, give me a clear view of a red sea to the right of the bus.

"Alright, we are here." The bus driver said.

Yubelluna got out first, carrying our stuff in two black suitcases and a backpack. I followed behind her, and we soon stood outside of the bus, seeing a scarecrow with a pumpkins head near me.

"Alright kids, be careful. Yokai Academy is a very scare place for anyone, including you, boy."

The bus driver said before closing the door and doing a u-turn back into the tunnel.

What a creepy driver.

Alright, let's get going to the dorms and put our stuff down before we do anything else.

I walked down the path that leads into a nearby forest. The path was in a dark forest, creating a dark atmosphere around us.

Well, I can see that the Yokai who created this place didn't think about the beautifying the place. Well, not a great first impression of this trash heap.

Ah, the stench of this place is awful!

I can smell the various Yokai scents here. So disgusting to my refined scenes.

We walked for five minutes before the sight of buildings came into view. Well, the place doesn't look so bad, but looks can be deceiving.

Hm, there are many low-level Yokai standing around, and there appears to be a teacher directing the flow of students. She looks at me before approaching me and Yubelluna.

"Young man, you look like you don't know where to go. Do you need help?" She said to me.

This teacher is wearing a white blouse, an orange skirt, and glasses. Wait, is that a tail coming out from her skirt?!

"Ugh, yeah. We need to know where the dorms are." I said to her as Yubelluna started at her tail.

"They are that way." She said, pointing towards a building where many low-level Yokai are entering.

"Thanks."

We left and headed towards that building.

On the way there, many of the Yokai are staring at us. I feel disgusted that such beings are staring at a noble like this.

"Who is that guy walking with such a beautiful woman?!"

" Look at the way she is dressed, she must not be a student. Why is she walking with him?!"

"I'll kill him to get at her."

All of these were some of the whispers I could hear from the Yokai. The last one made stop in my tracks, and laugh. I started at the Yokai who said that. He was a short, fat Yokai with glasses, and black hair and freckles. He started back at me, and then shriveled up, hiding behind someone else.

"You think you can actually defeat me?! I'll take anyone on, anytime, any place. None of you can remotely come and challenge me." I shouted as I noticed more males staring at me.

I saw their hateful stares at me, but no one made a move.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said.

Well, now we are in a classroom, Yubelluna and I, surrounded by Yokai students. I chose a sit in the corner of the room while Yubelluna is standing to the right of my desk.

All the male students are looking lustfully at Yubelluna.

Aww, how cute, they think they can actually get with her. That is hilarious!

I smiled as they glared at me.

Ah, I see that they are getting angrier.

Are a bunch of Yokai angry at someone who has something that they will never achieve?

"Alright class, let's begin." The teacher said as she started writing her name on the chalk board.

"I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome."

Yawn. This is so boring, even thought it has only been five minutes since I came into this room.

I placed my feet on my desk as everyone looked at me. I closed my eyes, as there is nothing worth for me to see in this classroom.

"Um, Phenex-san, can you please remove your feet from the table?"

The homeroom teacher, Nekonome, asked me.

"I'm not hurt anyone am I?"

I said as she looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"Alright then…" She started as I heard the door open, and footsteps coming into the room.

"Yea, sorry I'm late teach…." I heard a male voice say.

"That is alright, Mr…."

Nekonome said as I opened my eyes.

"Komiya. Saizou Komiya." He said as I looked at him.

Ugh, his aura is disgusting.

It is not a distinct aura, and he is probably a half-breed mutt as I can't get a reading on what he is.

"Woah, looky here. What's your name babe?" He said as he looked in my direction. I assume he was talking to Yubelluna, not that she would talk to him without my permission first.

"Hey bitch, I was talking to you." He said as he made his way over here.

Aww hell no. No one talks to my property like that and gets away with that.

"Hey asshole, she is going to talk to you." I said, getting out of my chair and standing in front of him.

"And who are you supposed to be, mister tough guy?" He said, getting in my face.

Such a disgusting smell coming from him, it is nauseating.

"I'm her master. She doesn't talk to anyone without my approval."

I said as he glared at me, sizing me up probably.

"Yeah, well, you best give her to me. Let her know what a real man can do for her." He said as he coarsely laughed. Such a grating sound coming from this monstrel.

"You're a real man? Funny, I could have sworn you are just a trash boy given your smell."

"Listen up, give her to me or else." He said to me, bringing his face dangerously close to mine again.

This is his version of intimidation, how utterly pathetic.

"Or else what, monstrel?"

I looked at his face, which became enraged. Everyone in the class is looking at us right now, including the teacher who is speechless.

"What did you call me?" He said to me as his face twisted in anger, causing me to smile. Might as well further troll the monstrel.

"I called you a monstrel, monstrel. What are you going to do about it monstrel?" I said, laughing in his face.

Ah, it worked. He is absolutely teeming with rage.

He threw a punch at me, which Yubelluna intercepted.

"No one harms Riser-sama." She said, throwing the monstrel away.

Well, he looks in shock that his strike was blocked by Yubelluna, but that should be expected as he is just a monstrel while Yubelluna is a Devil.

"Do you truly think you could have hit me, monstrel?"

I said, laughing at his pathetic attempt at striking my beautiful face.

"You are lucky your little girlfriend blocked my attack, you won't be so lucky next time." He said hatefully, causing me to laugh.

"Sounds like a threat. You want to settle this, monstrel?" I said to him.

"Yeah pretty boy. Meet me inside the forest later tonight, and we'll settle this. Bring your girlfriend too, just so she can see me rip you to shreds." He said, as I laughed again.

"That is quite funny monstrel. Alright, I'll play your little game. Once I am done, you'll wish that your monstrel mother never let you out of her womb."

I said as he glared at me intensely.

"Alright class, let's please settle down." Nekonome said as Saizou and I stared at each other.

I sat down, not letting my eyes of Saizou who sat down a few sits to my right.

Well, I'll have something to do tonight.

* * *

><p>Well, today's classes are finally over, and it is now nighttime.<p>

I left my dorms with Yubelluna, and headed into the forest. I see a boy heading into the forest. Ah, I saw him somewhere in my homeroom class.

Tsukune, I think his name is.

Whatever, just focus on beating up the monstrel.

I walked into the forest, with Yubelluna following behind me.

The forest is even creepier at night time, with the entire place being pitch black. Lucky for me, Devils are beings of the night and can see perfectly in the dark.

Well, that coward is no one to be found as I walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

I see that he was too much of a monstrel coward to fight me head on.

Sigh, it should be expected that no one wants to fight and eventually die by my hand.

"Hey pretty boy! Looking for me?!" I heard the monstrel say.

"Yeah, monstrel, I've been looking for you. Ready to get beat up?"

I said as I heard him laughing.

"You talk a lot pretty boy. Let's see how much of that you can do after I'm done with you."

He replied back in a taunting voice, getting on my nerves.

I was planning to only incinerating his arms and legs, but now I may actually torture and then kill him.

"Big words coming from a mere monstrel. Your mother know you can use such big words?"

I taunted back as I heard rustling coming from the trees in front of me.

"Shut up!" He said, jumping from the trees and landing in front of me.

He took a pocket knife from his pocket and threw it at me.

I used my reflexes to catch the knife as the monstrel ran away.

Well, I'm not just going to let the monstrel escape after trying to kill me, so I ran after him.

"Come back here, monstrel!" I shouted as I saw a clearing in the distance.

Yubelluna and I went into the clearing, which is a small field in the middle of the forest. The moon illuminated the smirk on his face.

"I've got you right where I want you." He said as I smiled back.

"Come out here." He said as Yubelluna tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked back and saw two more beings blocking the path back to the forest.

Oh, an ambush, how original. Too bad it isn't going to do much to stop me.

"Your two butt buddies have names?" I said as the monstrel in front of me start to morph. His uniform ripped and his body grew. His torso expanded, as did his tongue, and he grew a few feet taller.

Not impressed.

"Yeah. You can introduce yourselves." He said, pulling out another knife. Like that is going to do any good for him.

I turned back to the two monstrels and Yubelluna kept watch on the monstrel Saizou.

"Mizuki Ueshiba." The one on the right side said as he turned into a large, green snake.

"Kusabi Midou." The one on the left side angrily shouted as his right arm morphed into a claw.

"So, are we supposed to fear you now? You think that we won't be able to withstand what you bring? Foolish monstrels! I won't need to even be serious about this." I said as I turned back to face Saizou, with Yubelluna on my back.

"Time to stop your cockiness right now!" He said, charging at me, his fist raised up.

My, he is faster than I expected.

I launched a stream of fire at the monstrel, stopping him in his tracks to scream as the flames hit him.

The flames coming from his charred body caused me to smile as I heard an explosion from behind me.

Yubelluna did her job correctly.

I turned around to see that the two were nowhere to be found.

"Good job, Yubelluna." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

I heard moaning from the monstrel I hit with fire.

He's still alive?!

Impressive, surviving Phenex fire is something that very few can do.

Might as well congratulate him.

I walked over to his body, ignoring the curse words he muttered at me as I approached him.

"Well there, you survived." I said, putting my left knee on his chest and driving into him, putting my face near his face.

He screamed as I did this, causing me to smile.

"Well, not so tough now, are you?" I said, staring at his eyes riddled with pain.

"Please, don't kill me." He said, begging me.

How utterly pathetic. Talks a great deal yet is cowardly at the end of battle.

"Hm, that's the thing." I said, gripping his face to tilt it, causing his fear filled eyes to stare into mine.

"You disrespected my property. That I can forgive, but then you disrespected me." I said to him.

"You insult someone like me, you need to be punished." I said, taking my knee of his chest, and standing straight up next to him.

I created a fireball in my right hand, and twirled it around a bit.

"Fire, it's a beautiful thing isn't it?" I asked him, his eyes shifting towards the fireball I have in my hand.

" You see, my family has the ability to manipulate fire. And so, your death will come of fire."

"Any last words?" I asked him as he looked angrily at me.

"Fuck you, go to hell." He said, spitting in my face as I leaned in to hear his final words.

"Been there, done that." I said, causing a fire to start at his legs.

"OH GOD, IT BURNS!" He shouted out, as I smiled.

"Let it be known to all, never insult the one and only Riser Phenex!"

I said as the flames spread further up his body.

His screams eventually died down as Yubelluna and I watched the flames consume his body.

Well, that was fun.

**(Kuyou's Pov)**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." I said, sitting in my rotating chair that is turned away from the door. The door opened and I heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Kuyou-sama, it appears that the Phenex Devil has killed three students on the grounds in the forest." Keito said to me, causing me to spin around and face her.

"The students?"

I inquired of my member.

"They are believed to be the delinquents, Saizou Komiya, Mizuki Ueshiba, and Kusabi Midou." She said.

Ah the monstrels. The school is a better place without them.

"I see. No harm is done." I said to her.

"Should we bring in the Phenex Devil for questioning?" She asked me.

"No, we can't move in too quickly." I said, causing her to become silent.

"Anything else, Kuyou-sama?"

"No, that will be all for now, Keito."

With that, she bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Interesting, Riser Phenex. I hope you will become an ally to us."

**(Riser's Pov)**

"You killed a weakling, hardly impressive." A female voice said to me, causing me to turn around.

The female voice was highly refined and arrogant. She sounds like many of the nobles that I saw at the parties that my father held at Phenex estate.

"And who are you supposed to be?" I questioned her.

She has silver hair, large breasts, and red eyes. Standing next to her is the boy from earlier, Tsukune Aono.

"I am Moka Akashiya, a Vampire." She said to me in a haughty voice.

Being a Vampire makes you feel arrogant and proud? Vampires are nothing compared to Devils, especially a Phenex Devil like myself.

"How much did you see?!" Yubelluna shouted at her, as I put my hand on her chest.

"Calm down." I said as the Vampire stared at me.

"Fight me." She said.

Huh? Did I hear her right? Does she have a death wish?

"You seriously want to fight me? Are you out of your mind?" I asked her.

"Yes, I want to fight you. I saw your power earlier, not very impressive." She said to me.

Is she purposely trying to anger me?

"Just because you are a Vampire, you thinking you can take on a Devil like me?" I asked her.

Tsukune became noticeably shocked when I said the word "Devil". I rolled my eyes at him when I saw his reaction.

What Yokai doesn't know about us Devils?

"Ho, a Devil? I always wanted to take on a Devil. Your battle ability is legendary among us Yokai. So, are we going to fight?" She asked me rather coarsely.

Well, I have some more time to put down another Yokai.

"Fine, let's make it more interesting. A wager, if you will. Are you interested?" I said to her.

"I'm interested. How about this? If you win, I won't tell what you did here tonight." She said to me.

"First of all, I know I'm going to win. And that is an awful wager. How about this. If I win, you'll become part of my peerage. You know what that is right Vampire?" I said as she glared at me.

"Become a slave?!" She shouted out.

I remained unfazed and started to smile.

"Yes, Vampire. Not thinking about backing down, are you? I thought you Vampires were powerful creatures, not cowardly ones." I said to her.

If I calculate correctly, she will fight me even more as Vampires are extremely prideful, vain creatures.

"I'll never lose to you. If I win, you'll be a slave to my family." She said, haughtily.

"Well, this is an interesting wager, isn't it? The loser loses their freedom. I'll accept the deal." I said, loosening my tie and throwing it on the ground.

"Deal accepted." She said.

Let's fight, Vampire.

* * *

><p>Alright, I hope you liked that chapter. The next chapter will probably be out next month or in May.<p>

Please read, favor, follow, and review! I'll try to fit any suggestions you pm me or review with into the story.


	3. Battle with a Vampire

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of The Phenex of Yokai Academy.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Rosario+Vampire.

* * *

><p>Woah! The Vampire is fast! She is coming at me, kicking as she closed the distance.<p>

Not going to happen.

I know I could take a kick, but why should I? This face deserves to be left as perfect as it is.

I brought out my wings of fire, and blocked her kicks with my wings.

Ah, it appears that she is becoming mad. Might as well poke fun at this arrogant Vampire.

"What's the matter? You mad that I'm too fast to be hit?" I said tauntingly to the Vampire, who gritted her teeth.

She continued kicking at me, to which I simply smiled. It didn't work before, why would it work now?

I thought about letting her tire herself out, but I remember that she is a Vampire, who have a large amount of endurance.

Might as well go on the offensive now instead of waiting for her to burn herself out.

I coated my fists in fire, and put my hands up in a boxing style.

Jab, jab, cross!

I threw these three punches when she threw a round kick at my midsection. I took to the ribs, causing me to grimace in pain, but my punches landed. The jabs hit Moka in the nose, and the cross sent her reeling back.

Ah, I knew it was a good idea to take those boxing classes. My family wanted me to take fancy self-defense classes, but I always knew that simple effective boxing was the way to go for me. My amazing boxing skills combined with my prodigal fire manipulation skills make me invincible to all of these low-level Yokai insects.

I think my ribs got broken in the kick, but they healed due to my immortality.

Ah, it has been so long since I've sparred with someone that is worthy of fighting me.

She is standing back up after flying away.

Yes, stand back up so I can knock you back down.

She charged at me with her kicks again. Didn't she learn the first time? You can't beat a Phenex on strength alone.

I dodged all of her kicks and landed a right cross to her stomach, followed by a left hook to the body.

She took those hits, and charged at me with a round kick to the head.

Whoa! The kick was millimeters away from hitting my beautiful face.

I jumped back quite a bit and before I knew it, I was right beside a lake.

I should avoid falling into this water. Water doesn't hurt me even though I'm a Phenex, but I really don't want to get this new suit dirty.

The Vampire is walking at me with a menacing look on her face.

Ah, if I recall correctly, Vampires absolutely hate water, and will get stunned if they are exposed to water.

"Come at me, Vampire."

I said to the Vampire, who obliged by charging at me with kicks.

"Know your place."

She shouted.

Oh, don't worry, I do know my place.

I sidestepped the Vampire, and punched her in the back, sending her into the water.

She screamed out before standing up in the extremely shallow lake.

It appears electricity is all around her. Very interesting.

Time to end this foolish duel and claim my prize.

"You will be mine!"

I said, bring out my fire wings and flying at Moka. I loaded up an uppercut, which sent Moka flying into the red sky.

I managed to catch her on the way down, and I flew towards land.

I put her on the ground as she was unconscious.

I looked at Yubelluna, who was smirking right now.

"Yubelluna, get my Evil Piece set, will you?"

I asked her. She nodded and pulled it out from her bag.

"I anticipated that you will need this, Lord Riser."

She said.

Ah, she thought right.

"Thanks."

I said as she gave me the set.

Hmm, which piece to use?

Yubelluna is my Queen, that is out.

Knight. That is the perfect piece for her.

She is fast and powerful now. She will be even faster as my Knight.

I took out my Knight piece, and placed it on her chest.

Hm, nothing is happening. The piece is just sitting there.

I placed my second Knight piece and finally both went into her chest. She is powerful enough to require two Knight pieces?

Alright then, I have a strong peerage member now.

The Phenex magical circle appeared under her as the pieces went in.

"I, Riser Phenex, declare that Moka Akashiya, be reincarnated as a Knight of the Phenex Family!"

I said as the flames around the circle grew a bright, violent yellow before disappearing.

"Welcome to the family, Vampire."

* * *

><p>I returned to my room shortly after, Yubelluna carrying Moka on her shoulders.<p>

We set her down on my bed as Yubelluna and I changed into our night clothes, preparing to go to bed.

"Master, how do you think she will take it?"

She asked me as I finished brushing my teeth.

"She is a prideful Vampire, it will take awhile."

I said after spitting out the water.

"But, I'm sure you will help her adjust to her place as a member of my peerage."

I said, leaving the bathroom to go back into bed.

"Master?"

She asked as I settled into bed.

"Yeah?"

"How much longer do you think we'll be here?"

She asked me as I grunted.

"As long as I don't burn down this place."

* * *

><p>"She's still out?"<p>

I asked as I put on my blazer to get ready for the upcoming school day.

"Yes, master. Remember, when you turned me, it took three days for me to awake."

Yubelluna said as I nodded, remembering the day that I turned Yubelluna into a Devil.

"Yubelluna, I want you to remain here. The last thing I want is her to go on a rampage after finding out the truth, or escaping from my hands."

I said as she nodded.

I exited the room and headed for class even though I don't do anything there anyway.

I walked to the building as I felt that I was being watched from a distance.

We Devils are known for many things, but two in particular, our greed and our senses. I can feel someone's glare at me from the trees in the distance.

Hmmm, the aura is strong, very cold aura it is.

I turned and launched a blast of fire at the trees.

The tree caught on fire, ah beautiful fire.

I saw movement from the tree, someone dropped from the trees.

I stared at the girl, who stared back at me.

The girl is wearing a sweatshirt, stripped stockings, and a skirt. Her purple hair and blue eyes are glaring at me with hatred. She is sucking on a lollipop as her gaze met mine.

"Fire demon."

I heard her say as I smirked.

I finally narrowed down what she was.

Yuki-Onna, a snow woman. My family almost hunted these abominations into extinction, but some unfortunately survived.

These Yuki-Onna are disgusting creatures of the cold, while we Phenexs are proud, noble creatures of fire.

"Ice hag."

I said, turning around to continue heading to class.

Whew!

The ice hag tried to kill me by flinging an icicle at my head.

Die hag die!

I turned around and launched a blast of fire at her, but she wasn't there anymore. I could see her moving into the trees.

Ah, no need to burn down the forest.

If I see her again, I'll burn her to a crisp.

I made it to class without any further idiots or annoyance and took my seat.

I made it to my seat, and shortly afterward, I was approached by the boy I saw last night.

Ah, what was his name?

Tsuke Ino or something like that?

"What happened to Moka-san?"

He said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sure."

"Don't lie! I saw you carry her back after your fight yesterday!" He shouted, irritating me.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Tsukune Aono! My name is Tsukune Aono!"

"Cool story bro. She is resting up for her new life."

"New life, what are you going on about?"

"You ask many questions, you know that right? She is my slave, as per our agreement."

"What?! Moka-san is your slave?!" He shouted out so that the rest of the class can hear us.

The class started to gossip, and it annoys me, so I'll put an end to it.

"Everyone, shut up! Yes, she is now my slave. If you have a problem with that, come face me like a man if you wish to die."

I said, shutting up the class.

I then turned back to Tsukune, who is surprised at me.

"If you want her back, duel me. But a human like you would never survive."

I said as he recoiled back before slipping back into his seat, silently.

Nekonome came into the classroom a short while later.

"Class, we are going to look for clubs to join." She said excitedly.

Yay…..

"Everyone must join a club."

She said, looking at me. Was she reading my mind?

Well, this sucks, I wonder could I make my own club.

I guess I'll find out.

* * *

><p>Well, hope you enjoyed that. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this for a few months because I was preoccupied with the other fanfics I've been working on.<p>

Please follow, favorite, and review. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please message me.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	4. My friendly little meeting with the PSC

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of the Phenex of Yokai. Please enjoy this.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Rosario+Vampire.

* * *

><p>"So yeah, could I make my own club?"<p>

I asked the bespectacled lady in front of me.

I'm in the administration room, asking for permission to start my own club.

The lady is currently squinting at my form.

"And, what would be the purpose of this 'Phoenix appreciation club?'"

She asked as I smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? To appreciate the mighty Phoenix, and to tell others of its magnificent powers."

I said as she stared back blankly at me.

"Denied."

She then stamped the application with a rubber stamp of a giant x.

* * *

><p>Well, that sucked.<p>

How dare that lady deny the greatest club ever from coming into existence?!

Anyway, I might to go to that stupid club fair that is going on tomorrow.

Right now, I am walking out of the administration building and back to my dorm as I see three angry people coming in my direction.

They stare at me with angry faces as one of them stepped forward, the one with the pink jacket is staring me in the face.

"You! You took her away from me!"

?

"And who are you talking about?"

I asked as he frowned.

"You took Moka, my life, away from me!"

….

Okay, I took his life away from him.

I smirked at him.

"Oh, I took away your life away? Don't worry, Moka is doing just fine under my, servitude."

I smiled at him as he turned, into an umbrella for some strange reason.

"You bastard!"

He said as he charged at me.

I grinned, cocking my left fist back before lighting it with fire.

I punched him in the eye before elbowing him in the umbrella head with my right elbow.

He back up as I launched a blast of fire at him, causing him to catch on fire.

He rolled on the ground as I looked at the other two.

"You want to fight me too?"

They shook their heads and I chuckled in response.

"Thought so."

* * *

><p>Ah, today is the day of the club fair.<p>

There are all the clubs of the school and they are trying to recruit members to their club.

Ha!

As if they could get someone like me to join.

Alright, I'll humor some of the clubs now.

"Join the Sumo Club!"

Too fat.

"Join the Wrestling Club!"

Too smelly.

"Join the Muay Thai Club!"

The only guy without a shirt on should be me.

"Karate Club, join for strength!"

I got more strength in my finger than you do in your entire club.

"Want to join Kenjutsu Club?!"

Only weaklings play with swords.

"Come sign up for the Kyudo Club!"

What the hell is Kyudo?

"Judo Club, join today."

Nope.

"Want to join the Game Club? We play games and do other…."

I left before he could finish his pitch.

"Want to join the Girls Tennis Club?"

Do I look like a girl?!

"Hey hottie, want to join us in the Swimming Club?"

"Hey babe, sounds interesting, but I hate water and your fish stink."

I responded to the turquoise colored girl who talked to me.

Hm, are all of these the clubs here?

"Ah, , would you like to join the Newspaper Club?"

A voice called to me.

Ah, it is that teacher again.

Nekonome, I think her name is.

"No thanks."

I said, trying my back to her to leave.

"Riser Phenex!"

...

A male voice called me with power.

I saw who called me.

Ah, it's some dork with glasses, who is in all black.

"Yeah?"

"Our leader would like to see you."

...

Ignored.

I turned away from this loser, and started to walk away as I heard another shout from that person.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? Come with me now!"

"And who are you?"

I asked, turning around to him.

"Kyoji Kanazawa, Officer in the Public Safety Committee!"

He announced proudly.

...

Am I supposed to know what that is?

I could hear everyone around me gasp and glance at me.

Hm, it might be something important, but again, I don't want to join your club.

"Look, I'm flattered you want me to join your club, but I decline."

I said, turning back around.

I then felt a strong grasp on my right shoulder.

"That wasn't a request, move it."

….

Aw, hell no.

I glanced over my shoulder, and am directly looking at his face.

"You can come with me by choice, or I can drag you there. Either way, you will come to us."

...

"Bwahaahahahha."

I turned towards him, staring at his face.

"Make me."

He grabbed my shirt, and I responded by punching him in the face, sending him back.

"You arrogant bastard."

He said to me, as his clothes ripped.

Ah, his skin is becoming red, and he is becoming…..

A three headed puppy dog?

Ohh, so scary…

I raised my eyebrows as the three headed dog charged at me.

"What are you? Clifford the three headed puppy?"

I smirked as I dodged bites from the heads.

"I am a proud Cerberus!"

He roared.

"This is what passes for a Cerberus?! You are a puppy that has nothing for me!"

I said, uppercuting the middle head as it rushed to bite me.

I pivoted to the right, preparing to throw a hook at the head in front of me.

I then kicked the body of the dog several times, finally destroying his will to fight, as noted by the dismayed look on his face.

"Y-you won't get away with this!"

He said as I turned to walk away from him.

...

"Bwahahahahaahaha. I already have. You can't even touch me."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Please follow, favorite, and review. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please review or message me. I will try to respond as quickly as I can.<p>

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	5. PSC harassment

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of the Phenex of Yokai.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Rosario+Vampire.

* * *

><p>"D-do you know what you just did?"<p>

Some random kid asked me as I walked past him.

"Should I be worried about what I did?"

I asked the guy, who looks about a year older than me.

"You just beat up Katsuya, an enforcer in the PSC."

…

And?

"That is supposed to worry me how?"

The boy lost it now.

"What do you mean how?! They'll torture and kill you!"

…..

Sounds terrifying, thanks for the tip.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern though."

* * *

><p>"That was so sexy, Riser-sama."<p>

Yubelluna said as I put on my pajamas.

"Bitch please. When am I never sexy?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke to a horrible scream.<p>

"Dammit, some people are trying to get beauty sleep! You don't get this sexy naturally."

I shouted as soon as I processed what happened.

I turned to my alarm clock, which said 7:45 am.

"Class starts soon."

Yubelluna, when did you awake?!

"I'm sure it does."

I said, sitting up in my bed.

"Shirt."

She handed me my shirt as the bathroom door opened.

"R-riser-sama."

I smiled when I heard this.

Moka Akashiya, a proud Vampire.

Now under my control.

"I see that you installed the basics of respect on her."

I said as Yubelluna giggled.

"Was it hard?"

"Oh, yes. She was very stubborn in the beginning. I then used an advanced mind-control spell on her. Coupled with the serum I injected into her, her will was broken rather quickly. She is now completely and only under your command, Riser-sama."

That's a girl, Yubelluna.

"Moka, how are you adjusting to life under my clan?"

I asked her as she stepped towards us.

"I-its going goo…I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!"

I frowned as she charged at me with her fist.

Yubelluna kicked her in the stomach and restrained her from behind.

"I thought you said she would be completely subdued?"

I said as Yubelluna frowned.

"I thought she would be too. Please accept my apologies, Riser-sama."

"You're forgiven."

"Should I try another dose of the serum?"

"Nah, I've been wanting to get a tsundere member in my peerage anyways."

* * *

><p>This is the good life.<p>

Two beautiful bitches in each of arm.

One carrying my bag, and the other my spare clothes in case anything happens.

The best part is the jealous glares I'm getting from the inferior ones.

All the threats of violence, the swears, the taunts. I'm loving it.

"Let's see if any of you are man enough to do so."

I said, stopped to see if anyone charged at me.

…

Nope. They all stare at me with hateful expressions, but no one did anything.

"Yep, thought so."

* * *

><p>I just finished class, and am now headed back for dorm room.<p>

There are a bunch of goths in front of the doorway to my dorm.

"Phenex!"

One of the goths shouted.

"Yea?"

"You know who we are?"

"Goths?"

I asked as the lead goth became angry.

"We are the PSC and it has come to our attention that you haven't joined a club."

"And what's it to you?"

I asked as Yubelluna glanced at the other goths, I mean PSC people.

There are four of them, two guys, one girl, and the lead goth, a girl in black with a wooden staff.

"It means you are violating school policy, a transgression that means you could get expelled."

The other girl, a bitch with purple hair said as I started laughing. I thought of a funny thing to say, but decided to lead them on in the conversation.

"Oh no! Whatever could I do to prevent this?"

I asked in my most faked sincere voice. It was the same voice that I used to get out of trouble whenever I did something bad back in the Underworld.

You know, the minor things, like torturing animals, lighting houses on fire, or setting fire to Humans on fire. Just the little things.

The lead goth seemed satisfied with my fake answer.

"The PSC will be willing to overlook this infraction. You need to pay a fee for processing this request though."

My smile turned into a frown when the purple haired girl said this.

"A bribe?"

I asked.

"Not a bribe. Just a fee of sorts of 50,000 Yen."

She said as I thought of the perfect thing to do.

"Yubelluna, take out that amount."

I ordered my servant to do. I keep my money on my or Yubelluna's person so it doesn't get stolen, although that shouldn't be a problem as my family could just send me more money and 50,000 is just a drop in the bucket compared to what I brought to this wretched school.

Yubelluna took out the money in the form of one giant money stack, and she handed it to me.

I felt the texture of the bills as I put my left hand on top of the pile, with my right hand on the bottom.

The purple haired girl approached me as I started to laugh.

I threw the money in rapid succession as the bills ignited when they were away from the pile.

I did this for all the bills which were 100 Yen bills, and I blew through the bills extremely quickly with my super speed.

That's right.

I just made it rain flaming bills on the goths.

"You mad that I won't pay a bribe to you filthy animals?"

I said, smiling as their faces became enraged.

"What the hell are you doing? Get him!"

The lead goth said as the two males charged at me.

"Yubelluna."

She nodded as she held out her palm, causing the two guys charged to explode backward, unconscious.

"You ladies like to take a swing at me?"

I said as the two bitches stared at each other.

The two women transformed to their true forms.

The lead goth transformed into a zombie with something on its face, and the other one transformed into a spider thing.

"A zombie and a spider to crush? Boring."

I smiled as the zombie charged at me with the stick aimed at my head.

I slipped my head past the stick as she tried to spear me with it, and slugged her across the face with my flame covered right hand.

She jumped back as I came in with a left hook, knocking her into the group of goths I already beat.

"Ready, Spiderwoman?"

I said as her ugly mouth opened, covering me in a stick spider web material.

I tried muscling out of it, but it didn't work.

The bitch opened up a smile at this.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

I smiled at this.

"You really think this piece of string will hold me?"

I asked as I unleashed my Devil wings of pure fire, burning through the web.

"Now, crispy or grilled?"

I asked, unleashing a torrent of fire upon her.

She screamed and writhed as I unleashed my fire upon her.

"That's enough now."

I stopped and looked at the newcomer behind me. Some guy with long blonde hair.

"And who are you?"

I asked the new guy.

"My name is Kuyou. I am head of the Public Safety Committee. Shame, you could have been a great enforcer, but you have to die for attacking my subordinates."

"That's rich. You think you can take me on when so many others have tried?"

I asked the blonde hair douche, who sported a grin on his face.

"Given what you are and what I am, I know I can take a mere Devil on. Just to be safe though."

He said as flames spouted from his body.

Pffft.

Such weak flames….. Is this supposed to be a transformation?

Wow, he just became shirtless.

How intimidating.

"You're a Youko. That's it?"

"We're gods among men. You don't stand a chance, Devil."

I smirked at this.

Time to get serious and beat someone down.

I unbuttoned my shirt, and took off my upper body clothes, showing my ripped chest and abs.

"We both know who is stronger, but let's show the entire school. Devil vs Youko. Let's see who comes out on top."

He said cockily.

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter will be a battle between Kuyou and Riser. Let's see if the school still stands after this epic battle.<p>

Please follow, favorite, and review. Especially review as it gives me feedback from my audience.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	6. The fight

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of the Phenex of Yokai Academy.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Rosario+Vampire.

* * *

><p>I smiled at him.<p>

"Well, I believe I should give you a fighting chance. You may have the first hit."

I said as his smile turned vicious.

I launched fire balls at him as I ran at him. Let's do this like true men.

He smiled as he dodged the fire balls, and launched some of his own at me as I closed in on him.

I bobbed and weaved my way past all of them, and made it into striking range of him.

He created a short sword made out of fire as I put my hands up and assumed a boxing stance.

He thrust the short sword at me, to which I side stepped, and threw a jab-jab cross combination at him. He moved out of range, so I threw a right haymaker which hit him on the side of the head.

He was pushed back and then smiled at me. I grinned back at him as he created another short sword, and whirled at me with two swords.

I grabbed his right arm with my left arm, and forced it down as I punched him in the mouth with my free hand.

The sword in his left hand stabbed me in the stomach and I frowned.

I grabbed onto the back of his neck with my left hand, and elbowed him in the face with my right arm before pushing him off with me with a quick push kick to the stomach.

I glanced down to see the short sword still embedded in my body, and removed it as my wound healed.

"That tickled." I said as he put his hands up and rushed at me with a low kick.

The kick was checked by raising my leg up, and I countered his kick with a left jab to the stomach before firing a right hook to his jaw.

He dropped his hands before missing on a head kick that I ducked under. I kicked the leg that he stood on, and shoved him to the ground as he lost his balance.

I swarmed on him with punches as he fell to his back. He covered up his head by putting his arms up to block my shots. I then punched to the body as he squirmed on the ground.

He managed to push me off with his legs, and stood back up to his feet.

He cracked his neck and his fingers before grinning at me.

"Well, that was fun. I never thought that I would actually have to use this."

He said as his body started to morph into a flaming fox with four tails. The temperature increased, and I now consider it warm. I think the temperature of his flames are just below Ravel's now.

"Cute dog form. Doubt it will help you though."

I smiled as I sent thousands of fireballs at him.

The tails on his body started to spin and soon his body became hidden with the cyclone that he is making.

The fireballs hit the cyclone as well as the school behind him. His cyclone started to come my way, and I jumped up and used my wings to fly above him.

I landed behind him as he turned around. The cyclone disappeared and he growled at me.

"What's the matter? Fight me, coward!"

He's angry I see.

I grinned at him as he charged full speed at me in his fox form. I obliged him and rushed at him, and we met in the center.

He bit into my leg before I managed to push him off with my hands.

The bite wound healed instantly and I continued my attack on him. I grabbed him by one of the tails, and whirled him over my head. I swung him around and threw him at the wall.

The wall exploded when he hit it, and a cloud of grey dust blocked my view of him.

Wow, what a disappointing battle that was.

I sent a gust of wind to clear the dust out. If he is still standing, the fight is still on. If he is not, I win.

Hm, he is still standing and in a different form.

"Well, I apologize for underestimating you before. Not many see my ultimate form. Consider yourself like that you did before I kill you."

He said as I glanced at him. Damn, put on some pants!

I yawned and invited him on.

He jumped up and launched a ring of fire at me.

I took the fire head on and embraced its warmth. Ah, that is better.

He rushed at me with his hands, and I nodded.

He spun around at tried to slash at me with his tails. I blocked his tails with my left arm as a shield and proceeded to punch him in the back of the head with my right hand.

He staggered with his back towards me, and I followed him. I kicked him in the back before he could turn around.

He turned around and had a look of pure hatred on his face.

I grinned as he formed a ball of fire that grew to a very large size.

"Die!"

He said, launching the giant ball of fire at me. I smiled as the ball of fire came near to me. I punched the ball of fire, scattering it.

!

Damn, he used the fireball as a distraction.

I narrowly dodged the spear that he threw at me.

I managed to grab the second spear he threw at me, and threw it back at him.

He parried the spear to the side as five fireballs appeared around him. The balls of fire spun around at a very fast speed.

I see another cyclone coming.

I rushed forward as the cyclone came at me. I ducked under it, and punched him in the face. That strike staggered him, and I pounced on him.

I threw a kick to his lead leg, buckling his knee when it landed. I threw a jab, right cross, left hook, and right uppercut. The last punch knocked him down to the ground, and I quickly went on top on him.

I held him down by the throat with my left hand, and started striking him in the head with my right arm.

"See, this is why you…."

I said as I threw a particularly hard elbow at his mouth.

"Don't ever try to fight Devils! We are just that much stronger than you Yokai."

I said, continuing to elbow his face. I noticed his movement has stopped and saw that his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

I got up off him, but not before giving him one last kick to the head for good measure.

"That was amazing, Riser-sama."

I heard Yubelluna say to me. I turned around and looked at my slave.

"Damn right it was."

I said as I surveyed the damage that I did.

Huh, wasn't there a school building over there?

"I think you might have accidently burned down the school."

Yubelluna giggled as I shrugged my shoulders.

"All in a day's work I suppose."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed that. The story is nearing its end, so stay tuned.<p>

Please follow, favorite, and review.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	7. Expelled!

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with the final installment of The Phenex of Yokai Academy.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Rosario+Vampire or Highschool DxD

* * *

><p>"Riser Phenex, please report to the Headmaster's temporary office immediately. Again, Riser Phenex, please report to the Headmaster's temporary office immediately."<p>

The pa system announced as I stared out the window during class.

Huh? What could I have done now?

I glanced at Yubelluna, and then the teacher, who nodded at me.

I stood up and got out of my chair as Yubelluna came over to collect my unopened textbooks and notebooks before shoving them into my bag.

I got up and walked to Moka's seat.

"Come on, we need to go to the office."

She scowled at my words. Aww, she is quite cute when she is angry.

"No, go to hell."

I raised my eyebrows as those and then glanced at Yubelluna. She nodded as she pulled out a button on a small stick.

She pushed the button down, causing Moka to jump out of her seat.

Ah, that never gets old. I am so happy that I put that shock collar on Moka.

"Come now girl."

I smiled as all three of us went out of the door, me and Yubelluna walked out while Moka was dragged out.

* * *

><p>"Wait out here."<p>

I said to my girls as I went into the office, which was really just a room without a roof.

The Headmaster is sitting on the other side of desk and is gesturing for me to see down across from him.

He is very creepy with those piercing yellow eyes underneath his hood.

"Please, take a seat Mr. Phenex."

I looked down at the seat before sitting down, getting myself comfortable as the Headmaster's smile turned into a bit of a frown.

His hands are clasped in front of him as he began to speak.

"Do you know why I called you into my, new, office?"

He said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Uh, no?"

I responded as I honestly have no idea why he would call me in here.

His yellow eyes just stared at me, and to be honest, it was becoming quite unnerving.

" , your little fight damaged the entire school."

Ah, yes, that.

Well, it wasn't my fault.

"Well, he started it to be honest. Also, a little fire is good for the building you know? Warms it up."

I laughed a little at my joke, but I don't think he found it funny at all.

" , what do you have to say for yourself?"

He said to me in a tone that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

I said as he looks stoically at me with his covered face.

" , you are hereby expelled!"

A wooden board fell behind him as he shouted this at me.

Hmm, alright then.

"Great, when do I go back home?!"

* * *

><p>I had Yubelluna and Moka pack my suitcase an hour after my productive meeting with the headmaster man.<p>

The bus rolled up to where we stood, and out came a tall teenager with shaggy black hair.

His face is severely swollen with bruises and his arms are completely encased in ice.

"Who'd you have a fight with, the snow man?"

I joked as he exited the bus, stumbling to the ground.

He looked feebly up at me as Yubelluna and Moka went with my suitcases into the bus first.

"Don't spy on the Sitri or Gremory chicks. They have really nasty siblings….."

I chuckled as I put my hands in my pocket.

I gave him a good kick to the stomach before entering the bus.

"That is for being an idiot and spying on my fiancé."

I said to him as the door to the bus closed behind me.

I took a seat behind the bus driver, Moka and Yubelluna are two seats behind me.

The bus made a u-turn and we exited Yokai Academy, never to return again.

It was fun while it lasted though.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that. Big thanks to everyone who followed this story from beginning to end.<p>

Please review and tell me what you thought of this entire story.

Please follow my other works as they are really interesting.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
